Not So Incredible Journey
by The Happy Pineapple
Summary: Now with their series ended, whatever will the girls do for attention? Drag everybody through the mountains for a week, of course (pink marshmallow fluff and Greenland are involved). This story is dedicated to Rachel and Leah!
1. Ch1:Doughnuts&Convincing&Ch2:Charades!

Chapter one: Doughnuts and Convincing  
  
Nuriko  
  
11:50 AM  
It had been a confusing day for Miaka. She had thought that since today was the last day before spring break, her professors would go easy on her (and at least let her bring some snacks in...).  
But NOOOO! Extra homework, extra-long lectures, and she found out her essay on "the applications of accounting in the world today" was actually DUE today.  
  
"I hate university!" she yelled during the middle of our lunch break  
  
"Miaka I'm driving!" I yelled. Aaaaah! Wrong lane wrong lane wrong lane! I swerved to avoid hitting some on-coming car. I didn't even see the drivers face. Or body, for that matter. Probably some old guy (I've noticed old people sort of magically sink in the drivers seat, honestly, it's like some disgruntled phantom-driver or something).  
  
"Yeah, well, if ya don't go faster we're gonna miss the doughnut joint!"  
  
"Shops tend to stay put!"  
  
"Not doughnut shops!"  
  
Ah, don't get me wrong, I like Miaka (I even went through this screwy crush phase), but I've noticed guys are more my type. Preferably tall guys. Guys with long, flowing, jet-black-hair. Guys with a penchant for silly hats...  
  
"Nuriko pay attention!"  
  
"Whah?" Huh? Sorry, what's going on? Crap, she looks angry, better pull over.  
  
"You just drove right by my lunch!" *looming* "You must die!"  
  
"Miaka, just calm down, lower the bookbag slowly.."  
  
"WHAM"  
  
A couple minutes later, I found myself making a U-turn, and Miaka happily munching on a rice ball she had snuck away for "emergency" situations.  
  
12:48 PM  
  
She is my priestess, and I do appreciate all the effort she whent through trying to find all of our reincarnated selfs. Of course, when she had trouble "reminding" us of our past lives, I think the whole dragging-us- back-into-the-past-so-we-could-look-at-our-other-selfs was a bit much (and me without a proper supply of beauty care!). But her devotion to Tamahome is just sickening. And him to her! When she said ,"Taka is a sucky name! Sounds like Taco! Change it back to Tama!", he did it! Then, because the  
mention of tacos was too much for her, they went out to Taco Bell. And  
didn't invite me. Pooh.  
  
Chirikio  
  
1:35 PM  
  
Unusual. Nuriko has been acting quite unlike his usual boisterous self. Perhaps it may be that his relationship with Hotohori is not progressing as planned? Today was my secound day in becoming accustomed to the automobil, and I perchance ran into the fellow on my way towards obtaining a doughnut. He almost hit me on the way there, no doubt engaged in some quarrel with Miaka. How endearing. But the man was unsettled upon meeting me amongest the glazed originals, he instructed me to escort our lady Miaka home, muttering to himself about a one "Taco Bell". Most unusual.  
  
Miaka  
  
1:02 PM  
  
Gad! Everything is being so confusing to me today! First, Yui has to show off in class today and turn her paper in on the due date, then I have to get homework, and Nuriko forced himself to get a bruise in the shape of the bottom of my bookbag AND have me eat my emergency rice ball! Oh the drama! Totally not fair!  
Good thing Chiriko happended to be in the doughnut shop too! Like, I didn't want to be rude or anything, but Nuriko was being kinda flakey, and he probably didn't have any money for food either. Luckily, Chirikio always has money!  
I'm not sure how Chirikio did it, but he was able to lose Nuriko and drive me home (like I'm really going to class after the morning I've had!). Well, um, not exactly MY home, but Chirikio doesn't know the difference.  
You see, Tamahome (NOT TAKA! NOT TAKA!) doesn't have enough money to go to college. He stays home to support his disabled Dad and siblings. One day when he doesn't need to worry about them and we have enough money, we're going to get married and live in a pink castle made out of marshmallow fluff and have 2.3 children!  
However, occasionally I do sleepover, mainly in his sisters' room (things are a little cramped, though). Sometimes, the youngest one rolls into a ball and makes a sound like a beach ball deflating. Kinda freaks me out.  
To the untrained eye it would appear I have a completely perfect life. Alas, ya see, I might get along pretty well with my own warriors, but the Seiyru gang is still a bit much. Me and Yui want to fix this, she feels alone and would like more friends, but what should we do?  
  
5:43 PM  
  
I, like, just got off the phone with Yui and Mitsuake (not sure why he happended to be there...), and we've decided what to do: hiking in the mountains! Mitsuake is always hot on anything having to do with nature, and he said that a reflective and peaceful teck through mysteriously misty mountains is just what everyone needs! I was a little hesitant at first, but Yui agreed immidiatly, so I did too.  
Gonna be a bugger getting everyone else to agree, though.  
  
7:50 PM  
  
Mitsuake got Tatsuke who prepositioned Tamahome who made Chirikio agree who talked to Nuriko who begged Hotohori who mentioned it to Chiciri who asked Tamamhome who wanted to know if I wanted to come. Sometimes I wonder if I need to get that boy's head examined.  
  
Yui  
  
8:58 PM  
  
Wow! Finally done! Had to ask everybody 'cept for Soi, who I knew would come when Nakago agreed. Actually, he agreed kinda quickly to that. Wonder what's up? I don't know, he's strange. The twins were the hardest. They wanted to bring their Yaori Parodies (dear Seiyru, don't ask me why) and I balked, but eventually, well, I was tired...At least we'll be able to fit all of them in, 'cause Miaka convinced Tamahome to let us use his old lard-butt 70's American van for the trip.  
Tetsuya came home from work tonight. Wanted to know why I was on the phone with Nakago. Paranoid sod-sucker! It's a wonder he could even tell I was in the room with those damn sunglasses on! Was he eavesdropping? No matter, tommorow I'll be free of him for a week...  
  
Miaka  
  
2:23 AM  
  
I convinced Tamahome to let me us his old lard-butt 70's American van for the trip. Ain't I great? Well, normally I would be asleep by now, but that freaky youngest sister sat on my head and yelled "Ball! Ball! Play ball!" at 2:00 in the morninging! In my sleep-induced state I thought she was talking about rice balls, so I got up, only to be greeted by the little midget herself, pelting me with the family baseball.  
So I'm sitting out in the hallway, wondering if I should join Tamahome...I mean, nothing would happen, right? Right?  
Ah, screw it, I'm going in.  
  
"CREEK!"Crap! Can't these people oil their doors?!  
  
*sleepily* "Miaka?..."  
  
"Er, yeah, Tamahome?"  
  
"Whu? What's going on? We in the Universe of the Four Gods again?"  
  
"Uh, sure..."  
  
"Good, 'cause my hair looked hot back then."  
  
*laugh* "That's right."  
  
He's too sleepy to know what's going on, I'm just gonna climb up on in.  
  
I can hear his heart.  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"We can't summon him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Suzaku."  
  
"Why not, love?"  
  
" 'CAUSE I'M GONNA DEFILE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"  
  
Tamahome  
  
2:29 AM  
  
I grabbed on to her and held her. She laughed and shriecked, tossing around the entire time. Huh, maybe this "hiking trip" isn't gonna be such a bad deal at all. I could definatly go for a few more instances like this. Now if there was only a way to get money out of it...  
  
"CREEK!" *hobble* *hobble*  
  
Dad!  
  
Miaka stopped wiggling, but she couldn't seem to stop giggling."Uh-Oh" she whispered. Sometimes I think I need to have that girl's head examined.  
  
"Son, at this particular hour in the morning I don't care if you defile the Coffee-Maker. Now get back to bed"  
  
*glancing at Miaka* "Well, you always wanted your children to have more than you did."  
  
Chapter two: Let the Charades begin!  
  
Chichiri  
  
10:09 AM  
  
Do I really need some fun? It's been more than a year since the car accident, but I still feel like I should be punished. It hurt me when the police reported that my fiance (with a new engament ring) and best friend were in that Suzuke, with directions to the court house, but nothing will override my guilt. Underneath it all, did I really not know who was in that car? I can't dissapoint the others, so I will go. They will hear my cheerful "No da"s, but I doubt I will mean them.  
I was the first to be loaded up into the car. Although Yui put off getting her liscence until last month, she really is a very capable driver. After that, Nakago and Soi (they had been conducting a little private "sleepover", the perverts) came aboard. Then it was Tamahome and Miaka (so much for my smug comment about a sleepover. Oh well, at least we don't have to summom an ancient constellation-based diety or anything). We found Ashitare in a nearby dumpster, and Nurko and Hotohori (they live a block away from eachother) waiting at the bus stop. It'll be a while before we get everyone.  
  
11:01  
  
Now, time for me to dicover if the van contains a toilet...  
  
11:12 AM  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
Miboshi  
  
11:14 AM  
  
Hah! Pretty boy here's out cold! Guess the sight of me in all my glory was simply too much for him to bear. That'll teach 'im to knock first! Hehehe...  
Chirikio  
  
11:13 AM  
  
Well, after that bit of excitment, I'd hoped to set down for a proper repose, which in all other circumstances would have occured. Unfortunatly, my neighbor was Tatsuki.  
  
"I'm going to the f****** john. Don't try and stop me, ya piece 'o- "  
  
"Believe me Tatsuki, I have no intention of anything of the sort."  
  
'Does that mean No?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Piece 'o s*** f****** midject weasel wobbler..."  
  
'Twas at that moment I remembered that the only bathroom aboared the van was destroyed thanks to the antics of a one fainted Chiciri.  
  
"Tatsuki! Where are you going?!"  
  
11:50 AM  
  
To the back of the van, apparantly. I caught up to him just as he opened the emergency exit. In the face of on-coming traffic, he was heard to yell "I can see the whites of their eyes!". I saw him move towards his breeches, but I was too late. Pulling him back, he uttered towards me the strongest stream of curses ever let forth. Made me feel sort of special.  
However, as any student of physics can quickly surmise, once the "stream" was issued forth (the looks of terror upon the drivers' faces such as I have never beheld before), Tatsuki was pulled backwards. This caused a very unfortunate incidence to befall Tatsuki.  
  
"Slimy piece 'o s****, made me wet my f****** pants, you son of a-"  
  
(-Note: as I have deemed them highly inappropriate, I have since forth edited all content that issues from that great maw of Tatsuki's.)  
  
Yui  
  
2:00 PM  
  
Crud. Everyone is together allright, but all the Seiyru are huddled together at the back of the van, while the Suzaku are in the middle. This sucks! Not like I can depend on Miaka or anything. She's all cozy with Tamahome, and at the same time eyeing the "Pure-Grain Sugar" bag lustfully. Yuck.  
Come to think of it, it is totally unfair that SHE gets true love. I mean, I'm smarter, prettier, and have suffered more emotional angst than her. By all shojo-romance standards, I should have someone like Tamahome (though not actually him. That kid cannot kiss, and Nakago agrees. Wait a minute! How does Nakago...).  
Miaka's babling on about pink marshmallow fluff again.  
  
"Y'know, me and a certain other blondie report Tama ain't all that great when it comes to-"  
  
"WHAH?!!"  
  
I just detest conversations about pink marshmallow fluff.  
But back to me! It's not like I can relay on Tetsuya or anything. Not exactly the knight in shinging armour, know what I mean? Heck, at this point I'd even settle for a pansy wannabe-samurai. He's never there, and those sunglasses are denting by pretty (NOT cosmetically enhanced, take that Soi!) little nose whenever we do kiss. Sod-sucker!  
  
5:41 PM  
  
Oh, what is it with these people?! What's the point in a hiking trip in the first place if you don't even talk to one another! SOMETHING must be done!  
  
Miaka  
  
5:43 PM  
  
"SOMETHING must be done!" I roared. Oh, look at the look on Yui's face. Bet she wishes she'd thought of that!  
  
"We're wasting this great oppertunity! What's the point in a hiking trip in the first place if you don't even talk to one another?"  
  
"Maybe we should play a game?" Suboshi offered tentativly  
  
"Yes! Yes, that's a great idea! Now, what did you have in mind?"  
  
*glancing hopefully at Amboshi* "Spin the bottle?"  
  
Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
6:00 PM  
  
Ok, we've finally decided on a friendly, age-appropriate, time honored classic: Charades! The trip takes two days anyway, and if we can get through the rest of the first one, then I'm the best! Go me! I've divided the group up as follows:  
  
Tamahome + Nakago  
Miaka + Yui (yes!)  
Chichiri + Miboshi  
Nuriko + Tomo  
Mitsuake + Soi  
Hotohori + Ashitare  
Tatsuke + Amiboshi  
Chirikio + Suboshi  
  
Personally, I'm a little scared of pairing EVERYBODY with members of the oppsing country's but, y'know, happened a long time ago, blah blah, inter-dimension communication crap,...doughnuts....I know there was some doughnuts here...  
  
"Ok everybody, first off is Tam-" Hold it. Isn't Nakago the only other "blondie" that Tama knows?  
  
"Alright people, change in schedule, it's Yui and Nak-"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh, hello Yui, you sure do sound different when you whisper"  
  
"I am NOT being paired up with him!"  
  
"Well, you certainly didn't mind me last lifetime." A dangerous voice spoke from behind up. Uh-oh.  
  
Nakago  
  
6:14 PM  
  
Hah. It was an absolute waste coming on this trip. Though, 'twas funny to see the little man with sunglasses bribe me to let him listen in on the other line.  
  
"Thanks, man, you're a real pal."  
  
"Not a problem, Tetsuya."  
  
"At least you won't be going."  
  
"I have every intention of going."  
  
"WHAT? Why!?"  
  
"Simply so that I can f*** her, ******s****d*****a***v**dog*****t****was******mother, and then see the look on your face when she moves in with me."  
  
Of course, the look he was giving me right then was perfectly enough to satisfy me, but, I do love a challenge. Or rather, just another chance to be a b******.  
  
(-Note: Oh dear! And here I was thinking I would simply need to censure Tatsuki! Dreadfully sorry for for any offense this might have caused! I really would like to post this as a PG-13 piece!)  
  
Fine, if she wouldn't pair with me, then-  
  
"Lifetime! What Lifetime?! Where? I simply adore that channel!'  
  
Oh Nuriko, you silly little-  
  
"What? Me too! Hey, did you see that episode of the Golden Girls where Blanche goes out with a student who-"  
  
"Had a mother-complex! Yeah, that's my favorite one!"  
  
Yui  
  
6: 16 PM  
  
I cannot believe the nerve of Miaka! How dare she try to set me up with blondie-butt (not that I would know about "that" mind, you...). At least we avoided Nakago eating us alive, as Nuriko and Tomo have him thouroughly distracted in a conversation about old-lady-dating-dynamics (why would Nakago find this intersting? Hmmm...).  
  
"Ok, everybody, let's start this thing!" *glances at the list* "Chichiri and Miboshi, you guys are up first!"  
  
Chichiri  
  
6:19 PM  
  
At first I was quite apprehensive. I'd only seen this "Miboshi" through time travel. Back then he had the body of a child monk that he possessed, so I really didn't know what he would look like.  
Hot, apparently. This gorgeous thing drove Chirikio to commit sucicide? Wow... (however, I am now feeling very grateful that I am not gay, because if not...).  
We were alotted 2 minutes to come up with an idea. He just stared at me. Maybe he had a sore throat? Well, that's what I thought...  
When our turn came we continued staring at each other (very uncomfortable) untill suddenly  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
He lunged for my throat and began to strangle me! F****** freak! As Ashitare pulled me away from the deranged bishounen, Miaka cried out "London Bridge!". Yeah, whatever, floozy.  
  
Miboshi  
  
6:20 PM That was lovely! I should do that again sometime! Give it up for Seiyru's evilest seishi!  
  
Miaka  
  
6:25 PM  
  
This is going so well! I know I've said so before, but I feel I must congradulate myself again. I'm so cool! Which reminds me, I know the "Cool Ranch" dip is around here somewhere...  
Haha! You are mine, Sweet 'n Crunchy! All mine! *Gobble* *Slurp*  
  
6:31 PM  
  
Uh-oh, why is everyone staring at me?  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Yeah, Chirikio?'  
  
"Whose next?"  
  
*giant pratfall*  
  
Soi  
  
6:32 PM  
  
"Ok,people, back to buissness! Nuriko and Tomo, you're up next!"  
  
That fool priestess, does she actually expect her antics to work? The only good part about this trip is Tomo will have to face once and for all that Nakago is mine! Who does that jerk think he is anyway? While I was out working the dangerous streets of Tokyo (to be rescued by my wonderous captian, of course) all that little creep had to endure was his dad's unnatural obscession for facial tatoos. I mean, the man was a tatoo "artist" (please), but that's hardly an excuse. So, poor little Tomo will simply have to-  
  
"Tomo!" Nakago!  
  
"Yes, sir?'  
  
"Don't disgrace Seiyru"  
  
Hah! Nakago even expects Tomo to fail! I consider this a done dea-  
  
"Don't let me down"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Aaah! The nerve! Oooh! I'll be sure to show that pansy-doll a thing or two when it's my turn. Nakago will simply be begging for me! Mwahahaha! Oh my, that was a lovely evil-laugh .*giggles*  
  
Tomo  
  
6:35 PM  
  
That is quite the interesting face Soi is putting on. Does she believe herself worthy of the great Captian, simply because she has mastered a few, er, "techniques" that I had not the training for?  
  
Nuriko  
  
6:36 PM  
  
These guys are freaks. Oh! Look! Aisle 5, fresh produce and bottled water! The one, the glorious, Emperor! That's it, look my way, darling-  
  
"Suzaku-Seishi!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, what is it Tomo?'  
  
"Our act? What can we do for our act?"  
  
"Uh, mime?"  
  
"Well ,"*looks down condescendingly* ", you may certainly try, as for me, though, I'd prefer something mildly suggestive-tiltilating-fanservice eyecatcher"  
  
*Glances at Hotohori* "You have my full attention."  
  
Yui  
  
7:10 PM  
  
What is it with these people! I tell you, it takes twenty minutes just to get one decent act out of them! If they don't start soon, I'm just gonna call it a night. Or maybe I could get a head start on all that extra homework...  
  
"FLICK!"  
  
Hey! Who turned the light off!  
  
"Hey Suboshi, Ambiboshi, what are you doing with those flashlights?"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!"  
  
*Spotlight on a one bustier-and-garter-and-boa clad Tomo*  
  
"Hey sister-go-sister-go-sister-go-sister-go-sister"  
  
Nuriko! Oh my gosh those fishnets look just like-  
  
"She put on rouge while he freshened up!"  
  
Tomo: "go-sister-go-sister-go-sister-go-sister-"  
  
Nuriko:"That boy drank all that Magnolia wine-"  
  
Ugh. Oh no! Chirikio can't know what this song is about!  
  
'Uh, Chirikio, about this song..."  
  
"Yeah, I know.'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"They're diqualified. This is charades, after all.  
  
*another giant pratfall*  
  
Mitsuake  
  
7:12 PM  
  
"Miaka! Miaka, are you Ok? Wake up!" 


	2. Chapter Three: Kero's SuperSushiSquidBal...

Chapter Three: Kero's Super-Sushi-Squid-Balls With Extra Lard  
  
Ashitare  
  
6:41 PM  
  
*Grunt* *Snort* *Arg*  
  
Mitsuake  
  
7:12 PM  
  
"Miaka! Miaka, are you Ok? Wake up!"  
  
How horrid! Our priestess is in a faint! A really good one, too (and I thought nobody could top Chichiri's.)! Oh! Look, I think she's coming to!  
  
"Muh? Whu...?" Oh good! She's talking! I really would have hated using my best Marj- er, "herbal medicines" just to wake her up! Ah! Here's Tamahome! Good, she was getting just a tad heavy resting on me like that (think she's had one too many gallons of "Cool Ranch" ,if you ask me).  
  
"Miaka! You Ok?! Let me get you some of that 'Kero's super sushi-squid- balls with extra lard'!"  
  
"That's Ok, Tamahome," *glances at Tomo and Nuriko* "I think I've just lost my appeitite."  
  
Everyone: "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"  
  
7:15 PM  
  
Ok *pant* *pant*, I think I've managed to *pant* compose myself. Wonder whose up next? I know that list must have been somewhere around where Miaka collapsed...Ah good, here it is! I- Oh no, I'M up next, and with that Xena-wannabe tramp, no less! Ok, Ok, calm down, Mitsuake, remember, you'll be able to "meditate" again tonight once everyone's asleep...peace..love..nature...Xena...  
  
"Hey! Suzaku guy!"  
  
"I am called Mitsuake, Soi"  
  
"yeah, whaever, Miss-your-sake, 'cmon, it's our turn!"  
  
Soi  
  
7:17 PM  
  
I'm a little nervous. Technically we were supposed to have come up with an idea by now. Originally, I wanted something that would catch Nakago's attention, but I'm not sure if I could top Tomo's "musical" talents...  
Well, here I go!  
  
7:20 PM  
  
Wonderful. We've just been staring at eachother. Feels like we're trying to rip off Miboshi's gig. Oh No! Nakago's turned his head away! No no no no no!  
  
Come here, Ms. Tareyaki!  
  
Nuriko  
  
7:34 PM  
  
There I was, minding my Hotohori's buissness, when I hear it's Mitsuake's turn. Alright, I think, no problem. Don't mind the guy, though we never exactly hit it off...  
So Soi and him go up, and all they do is start staring at each other. And staring at eachother. Just when I start hoping that one of them is gonna rip off Miboshi's gig, Soi suddenly lunges for Mitsuake and kisses him! Mit's all bug eyed, and everyone else is in shock. Except for our dear priestess. Apparently she was otherwise "occupied". So when Tamahome nudges her and she takes a look around, what does our priestess do?  
  
"Oh! It's 'Gone with the Wind'!"  
  
Nakago looked Soi up and down before replying "frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."  
  
Ashitare  
  
7:51 PM  
  
*Grunt* *Snort* *Arg*  
  
Suboshi  
  
9:20 PM  
  
Jeez, at least Yui and that stupid-phony-cream-puff-salior-scout- wannabe haven't tried anymore games. I just wish we'd be able to stop sitting next to the Suzaku grime. I want my Ami- uh, AMI! American Megatrends Inc! Manufactures network storage solutions, firmware and diagnostic innovations  
  
including AMIBIOS, NAS, MegaRAC, StorTrends and AMIDiag. ... yeah...  
Jeez, just look at Taka (NOT TAMA! NOT TAMA!) and stupid-phony-cream- puff-salior-scout-wannabe. Get a room! Or the old lard-butt 70's American van equivalent!  
Jeez, my luck to have to sit next to Chichiri. The man snores like a deflating hamster. Still, I don't fancy my brother (Not like that1 *pant* *pant*) having to sit next to Tatsuki. Seiryu only knows what fowl things the orange hair (I mean, 'cmon, ORANGE?) is subjecting him to! 


	3. Ch4: Some jelly beans, ma'am?

Chapter Four: The Next Day  
  
Nuriko  
2:23 AM  
It's so lonely here. Wonder if what they say is true about how talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity (I'll need to ask Miaka some day). However, I must admit it is lovely to watch my dear Emperor resting oh-so peacefully. Very lovely....  
Well, at least it's a nice contrast to Tatsuke and Ambiboshi. They've been up all night. I'm one to talk, as I've been up all night myself, but with them...it's different.  
When I heard someone talking, I moved up behind to investigate. It was just Ambiboshi, looking at his yaoi manga,dramatic pause or so I thought... Tatsuke: sniffle "but that's so sad! Why-oh-why won't society accept him?!" Amiboshi: somberly " 'Tis the way of the yaoi..." Tatsuke: full on sobbing action "It's so unfair! He and the mysterious blonde were just MEANT for each other!" Amiboshi: (with Tatsuke's head on his lap) "there, there, it's alright.." Tatsuke: "I'm sorry," snuff ",I must be embarrasing myself so horridly." Amiboshi: "at least you don't say 'jeez' all the time" Tatsuke: " F right"  
  
I think I'm gonna take a little stroll through the woods, not like I'm having much luck getting any sleep anyways...  
  
2:47 AM  
  
"Hey Mitsuake! What are you DOING out here!"  
  
"Uh, er, meditating!"  
  
Right. And I'm the pink Rhino fairy. Time to forge for Nakago's extra- strength sleeping pills..  
  
Miaka  
7:43 AM  
  
"JELLYBEANS!"  
  
Chirikio  
7:57 AM  
  
urhm...eh? where..? where am mi? i feel sleeeeepy and kinda smeeeelly. wunder where da shower is...Oh! mis on a van! silly-willy chirikio, there's no shower in tha van! oh my wittle fut aint glowing. tu badd, it wuz weally pwetty when it gloweded...  
i wonder wheres mitsuake? he sad heed give me sum medisinn fore me hed since tomo used mi as a pillow last nit...  
  
Mitsuake  
8:11 AM  
  
Chirikio's acting very oddly today. Suspect he has been stealing my herbal medicines. He will be punished.  
  
Suboshi  
8:38 AM  
  
I'm hungry, I think it's time for breakfast. And possibly lunch. What time IS it? Everybody's kinda slumped on top of one another, and I can't see Amiboshi, d!  
Still I mean, I do pity him. All night with that Tatsuke. It must have been horrible. Absolutly...hey, what's Ambiboshi......?  
  
8:40 AM  
  
I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
  
Chirikio  
8: 43 AM  
  
embushy luked reel pwety wit tatsoocys shirte. wemiends mi wen soy lieks tooo poot on nakegs shirte. i hungree maebee der is fud inn tha van...  
  
Hotohori  
9:00 AM  
  
ALRIGHT, WHO STOLE MY HAT?! I'M REALLY-GOOD LORD, CHIRIKIO, ARE YOU DOING THE MACARENA?!!!!!!  
  
Tomo  
9:30 AM  
  
Well, I must say, this has been a complete waste of time. Here I go, far beyond the reach of my cosmetics (oh, I brought along the essentials of course. 18-in-one moisturizer; eyelash curler; blue eyeliner; red eyeliner; black eyeliner; purple eyeliner; anti-wrink- uh, white powder; mascara (blue/black and natural brown);sparkly glitter powder; blush; flirty-pink lipstick; blood-red lipstick; slightly-red-but-not-really lipstick...  
  
Miaka  
9:58 AM  
  
Wow, I, like, rock so much it's amazing. Fair takes me breath away, aaah. Everybody's having an awesome time. Only 62% carsickness, fun games, plenty of food. Oh! Also, I don't think Suboshi is gonna be too inclined to read his yaoi manga anymore....So happy....  
Tamahome said we should be arriving at the site at about quarter 'till three, so it's anyone's guess as to when we'll actually get there. Crud, I knew I should have bought that last Salior Moon volume...I mean, who knows how much the latest fashions could change while I'm away?  
  
Tomo  
10:01 AM  
  
...peach lipstick, base lipstick, olive-tone lipstick, and dark black lipstick. Now, onto the glosses!  
  
Chichiri  
10:10 AM  
  
Huh, most everyone's still asleep. It's really kinda nice out here, maybe the girls were on to something. Sure takes my mind off of other things...  
  
"elo" Erm, Chirikio looks a little strange today. Knew we shouldn't have let Miaka pick out the food....  
  
"Well, what's up?"  
  
looks up "metle"  
  
Chichiri prat fall  
  
"lotsa metle. luks kinda uuuuugleee...."  
  
Thank Suzaku Miaka forgot that bloody Salior-love-pixie-princess. I swear, if those skirts get any shoter, it's gonna be a full moon tonight, no dah? Hey, what happened to my jellybeans?  
  
Tamahome  
10:45 PM  
  
We should be hitting a rest stop here in a couple of minutes. Whew! I think everybody needs it, not that I'm taking a poll, or anything. Aha! There it is now!  
  
Chirikio  
10: 45 AM  
  
Oh dear! I've just been told my symbol stopped working there for a bit. Well, as long as I didn't embarass myself, eh? Well, of to the reststops, and I think I jolly well deserve them after the hell I've been put through (Tomo, you are in my little book, now).  
  
Tomo  
11:16 PM  
  
Next week's my birthday, and I really know I should be putting more thought as to how I should arrange it (I mean, roller-skating over cucumbers while being pulled by walruses is just so passe).  
  
Perhaps a new tattoo? Oh, can I think of anything new?  
  
I'm such a poet.  
  
11:17 PM  
  
Where is dear Nakago? I'm just dying to show him my latest rendition of "Swan Lake" (accompanied by the twins, of course) for him. If that doesn't make him notice me, then....well, it will! What is pride when lus-, er, severe crushes are concerned?! 


End file.
